Cintamu (Masih) Kugenggam
by vanderwood
Summary: Katanya, di balik segala kebetulan pasti ada makna yang tersimpan. Nah, kalau kebetulan ketemu sesemantan pas kerja, makna di baliknya apa ya? Temukan jawabannya dalam kisahnya Joni, pemuda asli Betawi, dan Jepri, dari Cimahi. [NCT lokal AU, crack johnjae]


**Cintamu (Masih) Kugenggam**

by vanderwood

.

Neo Culture Technology is a brand associated with SM Entertainment.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

 _._

 _._

 _KENAPA SELERA HUMOR SAYA BEGINI AMAT_

.

.

.

 _ **Johnny S.**_

 _Posisi di mana ya, kak?_

 _._

 _._

Sebagai putra pertama yang sudah memasuki usia dewasa, Joni semestinya mewujudkan bakti pada keluarga dengan bekerja mencari nafkah. Membantu meringankan beban finansial orangtua yang disayanginya dengan mendapatkan penghasilan sendiri. Atau kalau sedang hoki, mungkin bisa memberikan hadiah-hadiah kecil berupa tas Prada buat sang Mama atau knalpot balap buat sang Papa. Sayang sekali, gambaran ideal mengenai seorang putra tunggal dewasa yang sudah siap menghidupi keluarga ini harus sirna ketika Tiffany, sang mama, melihat Joni masih tiduran di atas kasur pada pukul sepuluh pagi. Berkutang, memeluk guling, dan setengah mendengkur.

Tak butuh guyuran air atau kokokan ayam jantan kalau teriakan bernada tinggi Tiffany cukup untuk membuat Joni nyaris melompat dari kasurnya. Pemuda itu melongo sejenak, lalu duduk, lalu melihat kiri kanan. Ketika nyawanya sudah lengkap dan penglihatannya sudah tidak ngawang-ngawang, ia baru menyadari sosok sang ibu yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya, masih berdaster dengan rambut digelung, mungkin sudah mandi tapi api kompor dapur membuatnya keringetan lagi.

"Nyak sumpah deh ya, Joni kira barusan alarm banjir!" seru Joni tanpa memikirkan perasaan Tiffany yang baru saja disamakan dengan sistem peringatan bencana alam. "Iya Joni tau dulu Nyak masuk tim soprano di paduan suara kelurahan, tapi jangan gini-gini juga sih …."

"Eh ngaca dong, yang harusnya 'jangan gini-gini juga sih' itu elu tau, Jooon!" Tiffany sudah tak bisa lagi menahan rasa gemasnya pada sang putra tunggal, sehingga tangannya meluncur ke daun telinga sang anak dan menariknya dengan gemas. "Ini udah jam sepuluh pagi, elu masih aja molor begini! Kerja dong, kerja! Ayam aja bangunnya lebih pagi daripada elu. Tau nggak elu udah kehilangan berapa penumpang baru bangun jam segini? Heran deh, perasaan dulu elu nggak malesan kayak gini …."

Joni menggaruk kepalanya, tanpa mempedulikan telinganya yang semakin memerah. "Iye Nyak, iye … abis ini kerja. Mandiin si Bleki."

Jeweran Tiffany semakin keras. Meskipun mandiin si Bleki itu termasuk dalam kalimat aktif yang mengandung kata kerja, tapi jelas kerja menurut Tiffany adalah melakukan sesuatu yang menghasilkan sesuatu. Akan lebih bagus lagi jika yang dihasilkan adalah keuntungan material alias fulus, untuk beli beras dan berlian. Yang pasti, memandikan burung beo hijau punya Babeh yang sebenarnya nggak ada warna item-itemnya (nggak tahu juga itu wangsit buat ngasih nama Bleki dapat dari dunia mana) tidak termasuk dalam kategori kerja menurut Tiffany.

"Jadi anak nurut dikit napa …" gerutu Tiffany gemas sementara sang anak sudah mulai mengaduh, _ampun Nyak_. "Jangan bikin keluarga malu sama susah, dong! Nyak elu ini udah bosen diomongin sama ibu-ibu arisan gara-gara belum beli baju Anti Sosialita Sosialita Club yang terbaru, padahal itu kan merek wajib buat kelompok arisan! Elu kagak kasian sama Nyak?"

"Pan Joni udah bilang Nyak ngapain sih masih arisan sama ibu-ibu nggak jelas kayak gitu, buang-buang duit aja deh …" Joni sibuk mengelus-elus telinganya setelah sang mama memberi ampun. Tiffany sendiri malah langsung lanjut menyerocos, seolah tidak mendengar protesnya Joni.

"Contoh tuh si Taeyong temen lu … jam lima subuh udah nerima orderan ojek, kerja terus sampe malem. Lah elu? Nerima orderan ojek aja harus Nyak suruh dulu, itu juga kalo elu ga telat bangun!"

Dibanding-bandingkan dengan Taeyong membuat Joni manyun. Meskipun mereka sama-sama bekerja di sektor jasa ojek _online_ , tapi maaf maaf saja niat Joni bekerja itu mulia nggak kayak Taeyong yang kadang diselipi udang di balik bakwan. "Dih, Nyak, dia mah modus itu narik jam lima subuh, buat nganterin si Yuta dagang di Tanah Abang!"

"Modus-modus juga ujung-ujungnya dapet fulus!" tukas Tiffany dengan argumen yang tidak dapat dipatahkan Joni. Sang anak kembali cemberut dibuatnya. "Sekarang buruan mandi abis itu kerja!"

"Ya elah, Nyaaak …" Perintah Tiffany barusan malah membuat Joni kembali ndusel di kasur. "Selow aja sih. Rejeki mah nggak akan ke mana …."

Tiffany semakin pusing. Sebentar lagi migrainnya kambuh. Padahal dulu, Joni tidak begini. Dia sama rajinnya dengan Taeyong. Kalau Taeyong bangun jam lima pagi demi nganterin gebetan, ehem, maksudnya mulai cari orderan, Joni-lah yang bertugas membangunkan Taeyong. Tapi sekarang? Sama si Antonio ayamnya Babeh aja Joni kalah pagi bangunnya. Joni juga sering bicara soal ingin membelikan mamanya baju baru atau mau mengajak makan-makan di restoran bintang lima. Kemalasan Joni akhir-akhir ini pasti ada alasannya.

Ada apakah gerangan dengan Joni?

Dewi Fortuna ternyata sedang berpihak pada Tiffany. Saat Tiffany berjalan keluar rumah untuk sedikit menenangkan pikiran (siapa tahu bisa ketemu Mpok Taeyeon untuk diajak gosip) tiba-tiba sahabat sang putra, Taeyong, lewat dengan motornya. Berjaket hijau terang dan membawa jas hujan serta helm cadangan. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Tiffany langsung berteriak memanggil Taeyong.

"Yong!" serunya kencang. "Yong, kemari dulu bentar!"

Teriakan Tiffany barusan menembus helm Taeyong dan membuatnya refleks menarik rem dengan mendadak. Untung saja tidak ada hal-hal tak menyenangkan yang terjadi. Ia memutar balik, kemudian memprotes saat sudah berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Tiffany. "Mpok Fany kenapa dah, ngagetin aja … untung tadi kagak jatoh."

"Liatin tuh temen lu." Tiffany menunjuk pintu rumahnya dengan dagu. "Jam segini masih tidur, kagak mau ngambil orderan. Kagak dengerin emaknya juga. Suruh si Joni berangkat kerja, dong!"

"Laaah … kenapa lagi si Joni." Taeyong mematikan mesin motornya, kemudian melepas helm.

"Mpok mana tau si Joni kenapa, tau-tau dia jadi malesan gitu aja," ujar Tiffany sendu. "Elu kan temennya, Yong, tau dong si Joni kenapa? Soalnya dia kagak cerita apa-apa sama Mpok, kali-kali aja elu tau."

Mata Taeyong membulat. "Hah, seriusan si Joni nggak cerita sama Mpok?"

Tiffany menggeleng sambil cemberut. Taeyong menghela napas.

"Jadi gini ceritanya, Mpok …"

.

.

.

 _ **Satu minggu yang lalu**_

Joni baru saja selesai mengantar Kang Tatang ke tempat kerjanya di daerah pusat ibu kota. Dengan tersenyum-senyum girang (karena Kang Tatang itu tetangga yang baik dan biasanya membayar dengan uang lebih) Joni meng- _update_ status perjalanannya pada aplikasi ojek _online_ yang dipakainya. Rating bintang lima diterimanya dari Kang Tatang, ditambah dengan pesan singkat yang memberikan semangat ( _"Kang Joni … semangat kerjanya hari ini … semoga rezekinya dilancarkan … amin"_ ). Belum juga Joni menutup aplikasi tersebut dari ponsel pintarnya, notifikasi pesanan baru sudah muncul.

 _Rejeki anak baik nih_ , gumam Joni dalam hati. Posisi sang pelanggan baru ini tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Tempat tujuannya juga terletak di daerah yang cukup familiar bagi Joni. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia langsung menekan tombol terima pada pesanan tersebut dan segera cabut.

Sang pelanggan bilang ia menunggu di depan sebuah halte bus. Karena akan sangat menyulitkan kalau harus jalan memutar, ia juga bilang kalau Joni cukup menunggu di seberang halte bis itu, nanti sang pelanggan akan menyeberang sendiri. Okelah, Joni suka sekali dengan pelanggan yang penuh pertimbangan seperti ini. Nggak nyusahin.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Joni sudah tiba di seberang halte bus yang dimaksud. Jalanan ini cukup lebar dan terdiri dari dua lajur, sehingga Joni tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang-orang yang sedang berada di halte bus tersebut. Di bawah halte itu hanya ada tiga orang, satu orang pedagang asongan yang sedang minum air, seorang mbak-mbak yang sedang main ponsel, dan satu orang pemuda yang kebetulan juga sedang main ponsel. Mata Joni memicing — sebentar, cowok itu kayaknya familiar deh. Ia mencondongkan badannya sedikit untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi. Segalanya tentang cowok itu sangat familiar. Dari mulai rambutnya, kemejanya, celananya, bahkan tas ransel yang ia pakai … _wadu jangan-jangan!?_

Joni mulai curiga. Dalam hati ia berharap kalau mbak-mbak di sampingnyalah yang pesan ojek, tapi ia teringat kalau nama pemesan ojeknya barusan terdengar seperti nama laki-laki.  
Kalau memori Joni masih bisa dipercaya, nama sang pemesan itu Jeffrey. Tapi semoga saja Joni salah baca atau gimana — semoga saja nama sang pemesan sebenarnya Jennifer atau Jaenab, salah baca kan adalah kesalahan yang wajar dilakukan semua manusia. Iya kan. Joni buru-buru membuka aplikasinya dan harapannya barusan langsung pupus saat itu juga. Namanya benar Jeffrey.

 _Ting!_ Sebuah pesan singkat muncul dari aplikasi ojek _online-_ nya.

 _ **Jeffrey J.  
**_ _Udah sampai ya bang? Yang di seberang halte bis itu bukan?_

 _ **Johnny S.  
**_ _Iya_

 _ **Johnny S.  
**_ _Btw_

 _ **Johnny S.  
**_ _Ini Jepri Junaedi ya? :(_

 _ **Johnny S.  
**_ _Ini Joni, Joni Sandiaga :(_

 _ **Johnny S.  
**_ _Mantannya Jepri :(_

 _ **Jeffrey J.  
**_ _HAH_

.

.

.

Tiffany tidak bisa lagi menahan gelak tawanya ketika Taeyong selesai bercerita. Apaan, jadi segalanya ini hanya karena Joni menerima orderan dari mantan, terus betenya sampai seminggu? Tiffany nggak habis pikir, begitu pula Taeyong yang sudah bingung selama seminggu kenapa sahabatnya jadi super baperan begitu.

"Lah, jadi dia males narik gitu cuma gara-gara nggak sengaja ketemu sama si Jepri?" Iya, Tiffany udah kenal Jepri sebelumnya, malah sempat menyayangkan juga kenapa mereka harus putus. Padahal Jepri anaknya menggemaskan, terus suka banget sama gado-gado buatan Tiffany. Pokoknya udah okelah kalau dijadiin mantu. Tapi apa daya, manusia berencana takdir yang menentukan. "Ya elah, cemen amat si Joni!"

"Ya pokoknya gitu deh, Mpok. Dipaksa-paksa aja dulu, kali-kali aja mau balik narik lagi," gumam Taeyong. "Udah ye, Mpok? Mau narik lagi nih!"

"Eeh, jangan dulu!" Dengan sigap Tiffany menarik jaket Taeyong. "Tuh temen lu dikasih pencerahan dulu kek, apa kek! Sukur-sukur bisa lu ajak narik lagi!"

"Yaelah Mpok, orang sibuk nih, kagak ada waktu!" elak Taeyong cepat.

"Bentar doang, Yong!"

"Mpok tau sendiri kan Joni kayak gimana, nggak mungkin nggak sebentar Mpok …."

"Yong, tau nggak." Tiffany merendahkan suaranya, memberikan kesan misterius. "Babehnya Joni kemaren baru bikin dodol loh."

 _Glek._ "Mpok, aye buru-buru nih —"

"Kalo lu mau bantuin ngajak si Joni, ambil dah itu dodol, mau sekarung apa segentong juga terserah lu."

"... Bener ya Mpok?"

"Iyeee, kapan sih gue ngebohongin orang?"

Ternyata menyogok Taeyong cukup dengan bermodal dodol.

.

.

.

Pertemuan Joni dan Jepri akhirnya terjadi dengan sangat canggung.

Mau di- _cancel_ pun gimana ya, Jepri agak buru-buru jadi mungkin nggak bisa nunggu ojek lain buat datang menjemput dirinya. Lagipula, ia juga tidak enak pada Joni yang sudah jauh-jauh datang (ya nggak begitu jauh sih sebenarnya) jadi ia tak tega mau men- _cancel._ Nggak apa-apa lah ya, seingatnya Joni anaknya santai. Nggak bakal baper cuma perkara harus ketemu mantan. Toh sebenarnya mereka juga putusnya baik-baik … setidaknya, menurut Jepri.

Joni memberikan helm dan memberikan sapaan sebagai prosedur formalitas, sambil berusaha agar tetap bisa terlihat sebagai tukang ojek masa kini yang profesional dan berdedikasi. Dalam hati sih sebenarnya masih ingin nangis-nangis mempertanyakan _Dek Jepri kenapa kau tinggalkan Aa,_ tapi akan memalukan kalau hal seperti itu dilakukan di ruang publik. Joni memperhatikan kalau Jepri juga membawa sebuah kantung plastik besar yang isinya mungkin makanan.

"Kantongnya mau taruh depan aja, Dek?" _Aduh keceplosan panggil pake panggilan sayang waktu pacaran dulu_ … dan hasilnya Jepri terlihat salah tingkah.

"Iya boleh, makasih A' …" _Duh jadi ikut-ikutan keceplosan juga kan_ ….

Berkat insiden keceplosan itu, situasi di antara mereka jadi semakin canggung saja. Jepri buru-buru mengenakan helm dan naik ke atas motor, lalu menarik napas. Berusaha ditenangkannya jantung yang berdetak semakin kencang. Padahal udah lama nggak ketemu, tapi Joni masih bisa bikin deg-degan. Mendadak Jepri teringat, dulu sebelum jadian juga Joni seringkali membuatnya deg-degan seperti ini, melalui hal-hal kecil seperti senyuman ramah atau segelas kopi susu yang dibelikan dari warung di depan tempat kerja mereka dulu.

Eaaa jadi nostalgia.

"... Kang Joni apa kabar?" Jepri memulai basa-basi. Bagaimanapun juga Joni adalah orang yang ia kenal, dan kata Abah tidak baik memutuskan tali silaturahmi.

"Iya … iya begini-begini aja." Joni menjawab dengan hati-hati, takut keceplosan lagi. "Kamu sendiri gimana?"

"Iya sama Kang, begini-begini aja … tapi sehat kok. Tante Tiffany apa kabar?"

"Sehat, sehat ... Babeh juga sehat."

"Si Bleki? Antonio?"

"Antonio kemaren nyaris dipotong sama si Taeyong, dikiranya dia ayamnya si Yuta … untung aja Babeh nyadar."

"Waduh, nggak hati-hati nih Kang Taeyong …."

Hening lagi. Tak lama kemudian, ganti Joni yang berinisiatif membuka percakapan.

"Balik lagi ke Jakarta ada urusan apa?" Sumpah, Joni nggak bermaksud menginterogasi atau mengusir (iya dia sadar diri kok tanah Jakarta bukan punya babehnya) dia murni hanya penasaran. Soalnya, seingat Joni, Jepri mau menetap di Cimahi kota kelahirannya karena harus mengurus bisnis keluarga di sana.

"Mau nginep di rumahnya Sicheng …" Oh, Joni kenal sama orang yang disebut Jepri ini. Dulu, dia dan Jepri bekerja di salah satu stasiun radio sebagai penyiar (dan dari sini pula mereka bisa dekat dan akhirnya pacaran). Sicheng ini adalah salah satu produser mereka yang cukup dekat sama Jepri, bahkan sempat membantu jadi mak comblang buat mereka berdua. Ternyata pertemanannya Sicheng dan Jepri cukup dekat sampai-sampai mereka masih ketemuan meskipun Jepri sudah _resign_ dari stasiun radio tersebut.

"Oh, masih kontakan sama si Kokoh?"

"Iya, hehe."

 _O gitu, kontakan sama Sicheng iya tapi kalau sama Aa …_

Motor berhenti di suatu perempatan karena lampu merah. Jepri melihat sekeliling lalu berkomentar, "Kangen Jakarta ih jadinya …"

 _Kalau sama Aa kangen gak :(_ "Iya, tau-tau udah hampir setahun aja sejak kamu balik ke Cimahi." _Udah hampir setahun aja kita putus._

"Baru tujuh bulan juga, Kang," kikik Jepri. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong punten ya Jepri nanya kayak gini, Akang masih kerja nggak di radio? Kenapa tiba-tiba malah ngojek?"

Joni menelan ludah. Nggak mungkin kan Joni jawab kalau dia juga _resign_ demi melupakan Jepri?

"Nggak, udah nggak betah … ada bos baru, nyebelin," jawabnya mengada-ada.

"Oh … gitu." Jepri mengangguk-angguk.

Ketika lampu hijau menyala, sudah tak terdengar lagi percakapan di antara mereka. Tujuh bulan. Tiba-tiba Joni bernostalgia. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana mereka berdua putus lewat chatroom seolah kejadian itu baru saja terjadi kemarin. Yah, sebenarnya Joni masih menyimpan chat-nya sih, dibaca pula setiap hari. Nggak heran kalau percakapannya diingat di luar kepala. Percakapan mereka saat itu kurang lebih berbunyi seperti ini:

 _ **Dedek Jepri  
**_ _Aa …_

 _ **Dedek Jepri  
**_ _Maaf A, kayaknya kita udah nggak bisa bareng lagi_

 _ **Dedek Jepri  
**_ _Abah nyuruh Dedek pulang ke Cimahi, ngurus bisnis keluarga di sana …_

 _ **Dedek Jepri  
**_ _Aa tau sendiri kan Dedek paling nggak bisa sama yang namanya LDR :"(((_

 _ **Dedek Jepri  
**_ _Jadi …_

 _ **Dedek Jepri  
**_ _Kita udahan ya, A._

 _ **Joni Sandiaga  
**_ _HAH_

Segalanya langsung sirna begitu saja, bahkan Joni tidak mengantar Jepri ke stasiun atau sekedar mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Terlalu sibuk baper di kamar sambil memeluk Antonio. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Jepri Junaedi begitu kejam. Bisa-bisanya mengakhiri hubungan ini hanya dengan alasan nggak bisa LDR. Kalau hanya sekedar jarak bisa jadi halangan, sebenarnya sebesar apa rasa sayang Jepri sama Joni? Masa cinta Jepri kalah sama jarak Jakarta-Cimahi? Apa sebenarnya Jepri nggak sayang Joni sejak awal? Saat itu, Antonio nyaris saja mati tercekik karena dipeluk Joni terlalu kuat.

Sesungguhnya, mengingat perasaan sedih Joni yang begitu kuat setelah ditinggal Jepri, wajar kalau misalnya Joni marah dan meminta penjelasan Jepri yang sejelas-jelasnya tentang hubungan mereka saat itu. Hanya saja Joni tidak sampai hati, karena Jepri yang ia lihat saat ini masih Jepri yang dulu — Jepri yang menggemaskan, Jepri yang lucu, Jepri yang baik hati, Jepri yang doyan gado-gadonya mama Tiffany …. Segala perasaan marah dan bingung Joni langsung sirna. Inikah yang dinamakan masih cinta?

Motor berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang menjadi tujuan akhir Jepri. Seumur hidup bekerja dengan Sicheng, Joni belum pernah sama sekali mengunjungi rumah Sicheng — beda dengan Jepri — meskipun daerah tempat tinggal Sicheng cukup dikenalnya. Lucu juga, ia baru tahu rumah koleganya ketika ia sudah tidak bekerja di tempat yang sama. Jepri mengembalikan helm yang dipakainya, mengambil kantung plastik berisi makanannya, kemudian membayar dengan uang lebih. Joni menerima uang dari Jepri dengan perasaan yang agak campur aduk, mengingat dulu mengantar Jepri adalah hal yang ia lakukan dengan sukacita dan sukarela. Sekarang ia malah menerima lembaran uang karena sudah mengantar Jepri … kan wajar kalau rasanya aneh.

"Makasih banyak ya, Kang. Kembaliannya ambil aja," tutur Jepri sambil mengulurkan uangnya yang diterima Joni dengan ragu. "Jepri duluan, Kang."

"Eh, tunggu tunggu!"

Jepri langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Kenapa, Kang?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Joni langsung berujar, "Jepri, kamu kangen nggak sama aku?"

 _Jreng_

"Ma … maksudnya gimana Kang?" Padahal pertanyaan Joni udah jelas sejelas-jelasnya.

"Selama ini aku nggak pernah bisa percaya kalau kita udah putus, lho," gumam Joni. "Kayaknya aku masih sayang sama Jepri. Kalau kamu gimana?"

Aduh, Joni ngomong pakai aku-kamu, panggilan yang dia pakai saat masih PDKT. Jepri galau.

"... Sicheng nungguin, Kang," jawab Jepri dengan tidak nyambung. "Jepri duluan ya."

Dan begitulah, akhirnya Joni ditinggal Jepri sekali lagi. Joni terpaku di atas motornya, menyesali kenapa ia tidak berpikir panjang saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Padahal seandainya dia nggak langsung _to-the-point_ seperti itu dan membuat Jepri salah tingkah, segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Joni langsung menyesali kenapa kadang filter buat mulutnya tidak bekerja. Kalimat barusan mungkin keputusan paling jelek yang dibuatnya hari ini.

Joni sudah bisa membayangkan Taeyong mengatainya _"Kok lu bloon sih?"_ kalau ia cerita nanti.

.

.

.

"Yaelah Jooon! Jangan bloon deh jadi orang!"

Untuk sekilas, situasi saat ini terlihat seperti kucing versus gajah. Taeyong yang nggak tinggi-tinggi amat, berusaha menarik sahabatnya yang jelmaan tiang untuk keluar dari kamar. Yang akan menentukan kemenangan adalah tingkat determinasi di antara mereka. Taeyong berusaha untuk membuat Joni bekerja demi dodol, dan Joni akan melakukan apa saja demi tidak bekerja. Nggak mau ketemu Jepri lagi.

"Nggak usah maksa-maksa, Yoong!"

"Lagian pede amat sih lu bakal ketemu si Jepri lagi! Paling juga anaknya udah balik ke Cimahi!"

Kalimat Taeyong tersebut membuat Joni terpaku. Alhasil sahabatnya yang malang itu terpental karena Joni tiba-tiba diam.

"... Pulang ke Cimahi?"

"Iyeee, pan elu ketemu dia seminggu yang lalu!"

"Bener juga … tapi Yong dia dia dia belum jawab pertanyaan gua HUHUHUHUHUHU."

Taeyong menggaruk rambutnya frustrasi. Dia tahu kalau cinta terkadang bikin bego tapi perasaan nggak gini-gini amat, deh. Buktinya Taeyong masih waras-waras aja meskipun sedang pedekate sama tukang kain yang ngototnya minta ampun. "Aduh, Jon! Pan elu masih nyimpen nomor kontaknya, bisa di- _chat_ atau ditelepon!"

"Tapi gua nggak mau _chat_ atau telepon, gua maunya ketemu langsung."

"LAH TADI BILANGNYA NGGAK MAU KETEMU?" Pada titik ini, Taeyong benar-benar kepingin melemparkan sahabatnya itu ke dalam kolam piranha di Seaworld. "Konsisten dong, ikan mujaer! Jadi elu maunya gimana?"

"... Maunya dia ketemu muka sama gua terus jawab pertanyaan gua, lah."

"Ya udah ajak ketemuan kek kapan-kapan, atau pas liburan lu kejar ke Cimahi! Cimahi kagak sejauh Merkurius kan?"

"... Tapi gua malu kalau ketemu, Yong."

"HADEEEEEEEEEEEEH."

Perdebatan ngalor ngidul yang dijamin tidak akan ada penyelesaiannya ini mendadak terinterupsi oleh suara _"Permisi~"_ yang terdengar dari arah pintu depan. Taeyong hapal siapa pemilik suara ini, apalagi Joni. Telinganya seolah berdiri mendengar suara tersebut. Tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi, keduanya langsung menghambur di pintu depan dan yang sudah menunggu di sana adalah seseorang yang sesuai dengan dugaan mereka — Jepri.

"Jejejejejejejejepri?" Joni mendadak gagap. Mampus, belum mandi.

"Baru bangun, Kang?" tanya Jepri retoris. Joni buru-buru menggosok mukanya yang kucel, padahal hal tersebut tidak akan mengubah apa-apa.

"Hehehehe iya nih semalem nonton bola." _Bola apaan_ , _padahal nama klub sepakbola Jakarta aja masih suka lupa_. "Ada apa ya kemari, Pri? Aduh maaf ya masih kucel hehehehe."

Jepri tersenyum kecil. "Mau pamitan Kang, nanti sore mau pulang ke Cimahi …."

"Oh … oh." Joni mengangguk-angguk. "Udah seminggu ya …"

"Iya, seminggu," angguk Jepri. "Ini sekalian tadi Jepri beli makanan, buat Kang Joni sama yang lain juga …."

Padahal harusnya Jepri nggak usah repot-repot, tapi Joni menerima juga kantung plastik yang disodorkan Jepri. Isinya sebungkus pisang molen dan buah-buahan, tapi yang membuat Joni baper adalah pisang molen. Jepri masih ingat cemilan favoritnya kalau sedang ngopi bareng sebelum siaran … rasanya begitu terharu. "Makasih banyak ya, Pri."

"Iya sama-sama, maaf ya cuma pisang molen," gumam Jepri penuh penyesalan. "Oh iya Kang … anu, soal yang kemarin itu."

Yang kemarin? Joni langsung membeku.

"Jadi … kemarin Sicheng baru kasih Jepri pencerahan tentang LDR … terus tips dan triknya gitu, soalnya dia juga LDR kan." Jepri memelankan suaranya saat bagian ini. "Kalau Aa nggak keberatan … nomor kontak Dedek masih disimpan, kan?"

Joni melongo.

"... Aa?"

"I-iya, masih kok."

"Nanti kontakan lagi aja ya, A." Jepri tersenyum. Senyum malaikat. Senyum matahari. Silau. "Jepri pamit dulu …"

Joni masih terdiam di tempatnya sampai Jepri perlahan-lahan menghilang dari penglihatannya.

1

2

3

"YONG! YONG! GUA UDAH GAK JOMBLO LAGI YONG!"

"UDAH KAN SENENG KAN LU, SENENG! SANA MANDI TERUS KERJA!"

.

.

.

 _ **Dedek Jepri  
**_ _Pagi A :)_

 _ **Dedek Jepri  
**_ _Udah sarapan?_

 _ **Joni Sandiaga  
**_ _Udah dong, udah narik juga lho_

 _ **Joni Sandiaga  
**_ _(stiker_ thumbs up _dengan hiasan_ sparkle _)_

 _ **Dedek Jepri  
**_ _Waaah rajin (emoji hati)_

 _ **Joni Sandiaga  
**_ _Iya dong_

 _ **Joni Sandiaga  
**_ _Kan buat beli tiket kereta ke Cimahi ;)_

.

.

.

 **a/n:** *tunjuk-tunjuk kaca* iya saya tau kamu kangen hyungline tapi gak gini juga.

Btw saya bukan orang betawi jadi kalau ada yang salah-salah mohon koreksinya kawan-kawan. Ini ancur banget hiks nanti dihapus aja apa….

Kali kali ada yang bingung di sini jepri itu manggil joni Aa pas pacaran tapi kalo ke orang lain yang cowok manggilnya akang, jadi pas ketemu lagi manggilnya akang biar tidac awkward

Oh iya udah masuk musim ujian buat anak sekolah ya semangat kawan-kawan. Kebetulan saya juga jadi fasilitator buat tutoring anak SMA kelas 12 ya jadi tahu sedikit-sedikit tentang gambaran UN tahun ini. Mau kasih saran nasihat tips trik takut gak relevan karena saya UN pas zaman paleolitik jadi ada generation gap (?) tapi ya semangat kawan dibawa santai dulu aja datang kerjakan lupakan.

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca 8)

regards,  
 **vanderwood.**


End file.
